Love is like Chocolate and Lemons
by Gilmour26
Summary: The night is dark, the lights are bright and the air is fresh with a chill on its breath. A couple walk through the cobbled street oblivious to the world any only eyes and ears for each other, soft words are exchanged as they walk heading to their destination.


The night is dark, the lights are bright and the air is fresh with a chill on its breath. A couple walk through the cobbled street oblivious to the world any only eyes and ears for each other, soft words are exchanged as they walk heading to their destination.

He is tall and toned, she is short and curvy. They proceeded around the bend and into a small restaurant. On the menu is pizza, a plain yet intricate meal when shared between two people almost as if each topping represents the two lovers on their journey with each complementing and completing the other.

She thought it was a dream. He thought he was lucky. With dinner over they talked and cuddled with their hands absent mindedly moving within one another's wishing for time to freeze and be able to stay in this moment of peace.

But as all good things end this must as well and their moment of peace is consumed by fate's fickle friend, time. Time forces all good things to an end and so their moment is over and they move back onto the cobbled streets and walked back up the street and into the light flooded street.

They walked together her hand in his back pocket and his arms around her shoulders protecting her from the dark and wintry night air, as they cross the bridge she halts him and they stand there looking out over the rippling water the moon and lights reflecting off the water, people move around them as the young couple stare out over the water oblivious to their surroundings.

She turns in his arms and stretches up to him her hand running over the back of his neck and ghosting across his face; he leans in and pulls her closer until there is no room between them. Their faces come closer and closer with their lips joining and a barely audible sigh is heard from each, a spark springs through her as he gently probes her lips with his tongue. She complies and gives him entrance into her mouth and their tongues begin the age old dance of passion and love. They break the kiss at the same time and pull away slightly breathless and look into each other's eyes for what seems like millennia.

People are beginning to stare and gape at the two lovers and she gives a little giggle at the crowed that is unsuccessfully trying not to stare and meet their gaze. He looks around and smiles as he leans down and whispers "Let us give them a real show" capturing her lips in his again in a mind numbing kiss. The kiss breaks and they look at each other intensely and then at the crowed discovering it has faded away into nothingness giving the young couple their evening back. The two lovers laugh softly, embrace each other and proceed across the bridge into a night full of stolen kisses and sweet memories.

He won't answer his phone; she wonders what she did wrong. Finally he answers and she wishes he didn't, her heart is shattered with the words "I've meet another girls, can we go back to friends?" In ten simple words and a single sentence her heart was decimated into splinters that dig into her soul every time she sees or hears anything that remind her of him.

It was as she had never existed in his life, and that night was just a dream but the memory of his arms around her felt all too real for it to be so. In some ways she wished that she could not remember the stolen kisses, soft whispers of "You're beautiful, 'I want to be with you' and the 'baby your perfect the way you are'. The word although only said by a memory still sent chills up her spine and made her eyes soften with the look of a girl in love.

He was in his element, with her at falling at his feet, craving more and wanting to be his. But the fates reared their ugly head, and he moved onto another conquest, just another girl to add to the long list of nameless girls. It was heaven while it lasted as love always is but when it turned sour it was as if the bitterest lemons had taken the place of the honey sweet chocolate romance they had shared.

AN: This ficlet is based off a memory and fledgling romance that went sour a few months ago. I have not released any names or places and the setting has been changed to protect the identity of those involved.


End file.
